Unnamed Delta Quadrant planets
The following is a list of unnamed planets located in the Delta Quadrant. Unspecified planets *Allos' homeworld *Ankari homeworld *Brunali homeworld *Cravic homeworld *Dream species' homeworld *Garenor homeworld *Kelemane's planet *Kelis' homeworld *Kohl settlement *Kraylor homeworld *Kyrian and Vaskan homeworld *Makull's homeworld *Marayna's homeworld *Mari homeworld *Nechani homeworld *Nygean homeworld *Planet Hell *Pralor homeworld *Qomar homeworld *Ram Izad homeworld *Saowin's planet *Sky Spirits' homeworld *Tak Tak homeworld *Trabe homeworld *Vaadwaur homeworld *Vhnori homeworld *Zahl homeworld Specific planets Allos's testing planet This planet was located in a star system containing a pre-warp species. The planet was located inward from their homeworld, and had an M-class moon. During the 2370s, the species maintained a research facility on this moon. ( ) Caatati homeworld The planet from which the Caatati originated was populated with several million until the Borg assimilated the vast majority of them in the early 2370s. The few thousand Caatati that survived saw themselves as having lost everything. ( ) Class 6 gas giant attempted to dispose of a multispatial probe in the atmosphere of a class 6 gas giant rather than let it be captured by a Malon crew. ( ) Class D planet This ringed class D planet was connected to the Vhnori homeworld through subspace vacuoles. ( ) Class M planet This class M planet was the crash site for a Druoda Series 5 long-range tactical armor unit in the 2370s. In 2375, the recovered the unit from this planet. ( ) Class T planet In 2376, the Delta Flyer came in contact with a dark matter lifeform in a class T cluster and was disabled. Kathryn Janeway took the Flyer to a nearby class T gas giant with orbital rings, including one that was radiogenic, hoping to use those particles to reinitialize the Flyer s warp reaction. ( ) Class Y planet This class Y planet was the destination of the "Silver Blood" biomimetic copies of Voyager after they learned about their true identity and started to degenerate due to radiation from the new warp core technology. This planet was protected by a mining vessel referencing the Ord'mirit Mining Treaty. Afterward they decided to return to their homeworld. ( ) Clevari system planets Various planets were seen in the Clevari system in 2378. ( ) File:Q, (Junior) in the Clevari system.jpg|Planets seen from the Delta Flyer II File:Clevari system planets.jpg|Two other planets in the system Commerce planet In 2374, the Voyager tracked some technology that was stolen from them to this planet. It held more than two continents, including northern and southern ones. On a northern continent lay the seventh province in the north, which was controlled by from a small city in a dry climate. The countryside around this city was said to be alive with "creatures strange and wonderful". It also contained a number of storage facilities. ( ) ca. 1502, which can only be suspected to be another remarkable example of Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development.|According to the Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 88), this planet was located in the Tau system. The system was a trinary system with three F-class stars. Voyager visited this system on stardate 51386.|The city center scenes were filmed on Paramount Stage 16. The storage facility outside of the city was filmed on location at the LA DWP Valley Generating Station and the Great Bird escape scene was filmed at the Boyle Bros. Ranch in Chatsworth. Ironically, all these locations are in the Americas, where Leonardo mistakingly thought he was.}} Generic brown planet.jpg|As seen from orbit Tau planet surface.jpg|Surface with city Trading planet surface without city.jpg|Surface without city Trading planet surface without city2.jpg|Another view of the surface without the city Cooperative planet This Nekrit Expanse planet hosted the survivors of a Borg cube disabled by an Electrokinetic storm, who after being severed from the collective transported to it. Five years after the disaster, in 2373, a population of eighty thousand humanoid lifeforms existed on the western continent. Dozens of different races were represented among the survivors, including Humans (at least three), Klingon, Cardassians, Romulans, Parein, and Farn. After the initial euphoria from being severed from the collective wore of, fighting quickly broke out. A group of Klingons started by attacking the Cardassians first, then the Farn raided the Parein. Five years after the accident, some of the survivors had reorganized into a Cooperative based on tolerance, shared responsibility and mutual respect, facilitated by a neural link. However, the heavily populated region of the planet in which their bunker was based continued to be plagued by raiders, and the a state of anarchy existed with crime, ethnic conflict, hunger, and health problems. In 2373, the cooperative managed to contact their dormant Borg cube, and use it to force their neural link upon the planet's entire population. This organization became known as the New Cooperative. The planet featured rudimentary structures, ruins, which were claimed (as part of an elaborate lie) to predate the arrival of the survivors. The planet was subject to Electrodynamic turbulence from the nebula, making communication with ships in orbit difficult. ( ) visited this system on stardate 50984.}} File:Cooperative planet.jpg|The planet from orbit File:Borg cooperative.jpg|The surface of the planet Delta Flyer survey planet This M-class planet was orbited by a single moon. During a survey mission, the Delta Flyer first visited this planet for less than an hour in the hopes of finding dilithium deposits. They did not send any crewmen down to the surface. ( ) Demon planet This Demon class planet, located in the Vaskan sector, supported a lifeform known as the "Silver Blood". The Silver Blood remained on the surface a non-sentient liquid, until 2374 when it encountered ''Voyager''. Voyager allowed the Silver Blood to experience sentience. In return for refilling their deuterium supply, Voyager allowed the Silver Blood to duplicate their entire crew, after which Voyager left the planet. ( ) By the following year, the Silver Blood had duplicated Voyager itself. The crew developed an enhanced warp drive that would allow them to return to Earth in just over 2 years, but the drive caused the Silver Blood to loose molecular cohesion. The Silver Blood attempted to return to this planet, but was destroyed before reaching the planet. ( ) File:Demon planet from orbit.jpg|The planet from orbit File:Demon planet geyser.jpg|A geyser on the planet File:Demon planet surface1.jpg File:Demon planet surface2.jpg File:Demon planet surface4.jpg File:Demon planet surface3.jpg Destroyed Borg planet This planet, located in System D43119 of Borg space, was occupied by the Borg Collective. It was visited by Voyager in 2374. Shortly after Voyager s arrival, the planet was destroyed by a group of Species 8472 bio-ships, which combined their firepower with an energy focusing ship. The shock waves and debris from the planet destroyed two Borg cubes, though Voyager managed to escape along with another cube. ( ) Eclipsed planet In the 24th century, as Voyager passed this planet, a nearby world blocked the light of its sun, resulting in an eclipse on this planet. (Star Trek: Voyager, opening credits) Entharan colony This planet harbored an Entharan colony. Weapons dealer Kovin used it as a base of operation, maintaining a weapons range and a small laboratory, assumed to be where he developed new weapons designs, on the surface. He also demonstrated weapons on target buoys in orbit. ( ) Garan mining colony In 2373, Voyager answered a distress call from a Garan mining colony. The colony had been plagued by the macrovirus, which eventually also infected the Federation ship. Voyager started working on an antigen, but left the planet as they determined they could rendezvous with a shuttle of theirs before the cure would be ready. Some time later, they encountered a Tak Tak ship that claimed to have destroyed the colony. The colony was located less then twelve hours from a rendezvous point in Sector 38. ( ) Human planet This class L planet with an oxygen-argon atmosphere was settled by the Briori with the use of Human slaves abducted from Earth in 1937. Arriving on the planet some fifteen Human generations before 2371, the slaves managed to kill the Briori, take their weapons and technology, and survive. The Briori never returned and by the 24th century, the were over a hundred thousand Humans on the world. They lived in three cities, and had a thriving, sophisticated culture without war or poverty. ( ) identified the Human planet as the Briori homeworld.|According to the Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 83), this planet was located in the Briori system. The primary was a G-class star. This system was visted by the on stardate 48975.}} Impact planet Four billion years ago, as of 2374, hydrocarbon fragments of a comet crashed on the surface of this planet and evolved into plant life. From this plant life, further life evolved and led to several space-faring species which colonized several sectors. While aboard Annorax's weapon ship, Chakotay ran a simulation in which he erased the comet the met. The simulation resulted in erasing about 8,000 civilizations. ( ) Inhabited world This world, not strictly identified as a planet, was the nearest inhabited world to around Stardate 50912.4, but still 10 light years away. ( ) Kadi colony In 2375, this planet hosted a Kadi colony that engaged in a diplomatic meeting with Voyager. ( ) Klingon planet In 2377, Voyager discovered a planet which became home to a group of religious Klingons. This planet was very much like Qo'noS. ( ) classified the Klingon planet as class M.}} Leola root planet In 2371, Voyager visited the Leola root planet to obtain food supplies. The Kazon-Nistrim were first encountered on this planet when Seska and Chakotay fought two soldiers in a cave. Among the foods found on this planet were kaylos (poisonous apples), the nutritious Leola root, mushrooms, and berries. The planet was also home to several species of bloodworms. ( ) , this was a M-class planet. The short story "Isabo's Shirt" from the anthology Distant Shores identified this planet as "Napinay".}} File:Leola root planet.jpg|A planet rich in leola roots File:Leola root planet surface.jpg|The surface of the planet Mikhal Traveler outpost The Mikhal Travelers maintained outposts to support their wanderlust, including one on a planet visited by in 2373. The planet had three moons. Voyager traded supplies the outpost needed, including medical supplies. In return, the Travelers were willing to share their extensive knowledge of the territory ahead. The outpost had an emergency outpost facility, but the instruments available were less precise then those in Voyager s sickbay. Scout ships and low altitude ships were present on the planet. The landscape included hills, and at least one river and one very steep ravine. There were several continents. Klingons lacked an enzyme for metabolizing the planet's vegetation. According to the Travelers, another race of spacefarers had occupied the planet ten thousand years before. They left very little behind: a few symbols burned into the rocks and a path that was still used in the 24th century. The path from this outpost to the next one was said to be beautiful, at least by the Travelers. ( ) File:Voyager above the Mikhal planet.jpg|''Voyager'' in orbit of the planet File:Mikhal Traveler outpost.jpg|Mikhal Traveler outpost planet's surface File:Spacefarer rock symbols.jpg|Symbols left behind by a previous inhabitants Mining colonies near Nekrit Expanse At Bahrat's space station near the border of the Nekrit Expanse, coordinate charts were sold of the local mining colonies. ( ) Mining colony where Neelix served Kathryn Janeway believed Neelix had spent some time working at a mining colony. ( ) Mokra-controlled planet This Delta Quadrant planet was home to Augris' species. The planet had at least one moon and contained at least one city with a marketplace and one river. Its climate featured occasional rain and its mornings might be very cold. According to Augris, the planet had come under attack in the past. In the 2370s, this planet was ruled by the Mokra Order, which also claimed the space around the planet as Mokra space. The group imposed harsh military rule on the population. The Alsaurian resistance movement operated to counter this rule. Mokra facilities on the planet included a prison and a supply center. ( ) identifies this planet as the "Alsaurian homeworld".}} File:Mokra-controlled planet.jpg|The planet File:Building on mokra-controlled planet.jpg|A building on the planet Nezu colony planet This planet belonged to the Nezu, who had five colonies there. There was also an orbital supply station in orbit. The planet contained an atmosphere, with troposphere and Ionosphere layers. The largest Nezu colonies, containing over five thousand citizens, were on the eastern coastal region of the largest continent. Not so heavily populated was the central desert, which included the area five hundred kilometers from the southern tip of the same continent. Gallicite excavation went on on the planet, supported by foundries. Orbital tethers were used to lift cargo from the surface to the orbital supply station. One such tether was over three hundred kilometers long and took twelve hours to climb. At the bottom was a cavern housing some of the technology and controls to power the structure. An Ambassador of the Nezu government spoke for the planet, and was the only one privy to certain highly classified information. However, the territory in which the planet was was also claimed by the Etanian Order, which in 2373 tried to covertly drive the Nezu out by a campaign of asteroid bombardment. A number of asteroid fragments reached the surface over a period of three weeks, and caused some areas to be heavily damaged. However, with the help of the Etanian plot was discovered and thwarted. ( ) classified this planet as class M.}} File:Nezu colony planet.jpg|As seen from orbit (with approaching asteroid) File:Nezu orbital tether base.jpg|Surface, with one of the orbital tethers Overlooker ambush planet This planet was surveyed by Voyager in 2376. There was a canyon on the planet The Doctor hoped to take holo-images of himself, but was forced to have Ensign Kim take the images for him when he was removed from the away team. Later, the planet was the site of a battle between Voyager and the Hierarchy. ( ) P'Chan's death place In 2376, P'Chan traveled to an uninhabited planet a few light-years from a Markonian outpost to spend his final days "in the open air". ( ) Parthogenic atmosphere planet In 2376, Ransom ordered his ship, the , into orbit of a planet in the Delta Quadrant with a parthogenic atmosphere in an attempt to evade detection by the crew of Voyager. ( ) File:Planet (Equinox, Part II).jpg|The Equinox in orbit of a planet with a parthogenic atmosphere File:Mountain (Equinox, Part II).jpg|A view of the planet's surface File:Forest (Equinox, Part II).jpg|Another view of the surface Planets beyond The Void These gas giants, located inside a large nebula, were observed by Voyager in 2375. ( ) File:Planet (Night).jpg|The first world beyond The Void File:Second Planet (Night).jpg|The second world beyond The Void Planet near Bothan space Shortly after entering Botha space in 2372, Voyager experienced an event where most of its crew became incapacitated by illusory experiences. B'Elanna Torres faced an illusory Chakotay, who suggested that they might be the last ones left and they should take an escape pod to an M class planet Voyager had passed the day before. He believed they could reach it in a week. ( ) Planet allegedly surveyed by Seros vessel According to Dejaren, two members of the Serosian vessel on which he served contracted a deadly virus while surveying a planet. However, the crew did not really die as he described, making the existence of this planet uncertain. ( ) Planet near Tarok At the end of 2371, Voyager visited this planet near Tarok, deploying several away teams. Their visit was cut short when Commander Chakotay, who had taken a shuttle to perform the pakra ritual, didn't return at the agreed time and the Federation starship went looking for him. ( ) Planet with icy moons This planet, a gas giant, was explored by ''Voyager'' in the 24th century and had multiple moons. (''Star Trek: Voyager'', opening credits) Planets in Binary system At least five planets were found in a binary star system. In 2373, a shuttle from Voyager with Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay crash landed on the second planet, which was rich in nitrogenase compounds. Plant life was in evidence. The fifth planet was also of some interest. ( ) File:Planet with nitrogenase compound deposit.jpg|A planet rich in nitrogenase compound File:Planet with nitrogenase compound deposit surface.jpg|Surface of the planet (illuminated by a flash) Planets in Swarm species space These planets orbited a star in or close to Swarm species space. Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres investigated the star system in a shuttle in 2373.( ) Planets in Species 10026 system Apart from their homeworld, the home system of Species 10026 also contained several other planet-like objects. ( ) Planet near nucleogenic cloud being In 2371, after depleting a sizable portion of their already depleted energy reserves dealing with a nucleogenic cloud being, Voyager set of for a planet fourteen light years away. According to Neelix, it would have compatible energy sources on offer. ( ) Planet with jungles This planet, the fourth in its uninhabited system, contained multiple jungles near its equator. In 2372, two Humans, mutated by the effects of transwarp into a lizard like form, ended up on this planet, and produced offspring. While the Humans were evacuated, the offspring was left on the planet. ( ) Proposed new homeworld for Otrin's species This M-class planet, located 132 light-years from Otrin's homeworld, was proposed as a new homeworld for Otrin's species in 2378 when Voyager visited Otrin's planet. Its extreme distance from Otrin's planet made the resettlement option impractical, forcing Voyager to find a way to purify the atmosphere of Otrin's planet of radiation. ( ) Raven crash site On the moon orbiting this planet, the wreckage of the was found in 2374. It was the fifth planet of a yellow dwarf star system. ( ) Repair stop In 2377, the USS Voyager landed on the surface of this planet with a breathable atmosphere to undergo repairs including exchanging the warp coils. The surface was strewn with mountains. ( ) File:Repair stop planet.jpg|The planet File:Repair stop planet surface.jpg|The surface of the planet Ringed planet This planet had a ring system and one moon. It was orbited by Voyager in the 24th century. (''Star Trek: Voyager'', opening credits) Sakari colony This forested Nekrit Expanse planet, the fourth in its system, contained the rare substance gallicite. A Sakari mining colony once existed, with above ground settlement and artificial tunnels to mine the gallicite. However, in the early 24th century the colony suffered a short but devastating attack by what the survivors recalled as mysterious invaders, the Borg. Some of the survivors were fortunate enough to escape in the mines, and started permantently living there out of fear that the invaders might discover there were still Sakari left and return. They masked their existence, so that the planet appeared to be uninhabited. Some ruins remained on the surface, but they were more decayed then would be logical simply from the passage of time. Some sixty or seventy years later, in 2373, organized a gallicite mining mission to what appeared to be an uninhabited planet, only to find Sakari still living in the tunnels. The remaining Sakari feared that the invaders had returned. After some tension, commander Chakotay managed to gain their trust, and the Voyager ''crew assisted in helping them Camouflage themselves better. They showed the Sakari how ''Voyager had detected the gallicite so they could disguise it better, and the remaining ruins were removed. Voyager left the planet with a generous quantity of gallicite. ( ) File:VOY generic planet 1.jpg|The planet File:Sakari colony planet surface.jpg|Surface File:Sakari colony ruins.jpg|Ruins of the colony File:Borg skeleton.jpg|Borg corpse left on the surface Starfleet dumping planet This M-class planet was selected by the Maquis crew aboard Voyager as the site where they would abandon the Starfleet crew aboard the ship. B'Elanna Torres remarked that the planet's conditions were excellent for supporting a Federation colony. ( ) Symbiogenesis orchid planet This planet contained a variety of flower which Voyager s crew theorized might prove to be a valuable nutritional supplement. It also was home to a species of orchid utilizing the rare symbiogenesis reproductive process. The weather on the planet could get "pretty nasty" at night. The planet was visited by Voyager in 2372, out of interest in the nutritional flower. An away team consisting of Neelix and Tuvok got in trouble beaming of the planet, as they merged with the symbiogenesis orchid and became one being, Tuvix. After that, the planet was only visited by shuttle as a precautionary measure. ( ) , this was a M-class planet.}} File:VOY generic planet 1.jpg|A planet in the Delta Quadrant File:Symbiogenesis orchid planet surface.jpg|Surface of the planet Takarian homeworld The Takarian homeworld was home to a pre-warp humanoid population, among them the inhabitants of . ( ) |The , in the entry for "Ga'nah", classified the planet as M-class.}} Tarok's primary The Kazon moon Tarok orbited this planet. ( ) Taresian system planets Apart from Taresia, the Taresian system had at least two other planets. In 2373, they launched three ships from the third planet in reaction to a Nasari incursion. ( ) Vidiian colony This Delta Quadrant colony, described as remote, was a significant distance from Fina Prime. Voyager passed about ten light years from the colony in 2372 when it answered a distress call from a Vidiian ship traveling between the two worlds. After picking up the sole occupant of the ship, Voyager set out to visit the colony to drop her off. ( ) Vidiian planets in G type system In 2372, Voyager detected two inhabited planets with Vidiian life signs in a G-type star system near a large plasma drift. At least twenty Vidiian ships were also detected near these planets. ( ). Vori/Kradin planet This planet was the location of a conflict between two species, the Vori and the Kradin. The Vori believed the "sphere" to be theirs, and aimed to drive the Kradin from it. The glare of the planet was strong enough to cook a Vori. Atmospheric radiation from weapon fire interfered with scanning the surface. In 2374, Commander Chakotay crash landed with a shuttlecraft on the southernmost continent after approaching the planet during a survey mission because he detected omicron radiation in its atmosphere. This was in the center of the Clash zone. He was found by a group of Vori, who brainwashed him to fight in their war against the Kradin. He fought in a forested environment and visited the photometric projection of the Larhana settlement before he was rescued by the crew of the Voyager, assisted by the Kradin. The planet featured forest-like environments (the vegetation zones locally referred to as "the trunks"), and animal life included insects. Blossoms were cultivated by the Vori. ( ) classified this unnamed planet as class M.}} File:Vori-Kradin planet.jpg|The planet File:Larhana settlement.jpg|A settlement on the planet Vaadwaur nebula planet This planet was located in a nebula near the junction of the Underspace corridors 39 and 875. The planet was described as "somewhat harsh" as it had no large bodies of water and the vegetation was sparse. It was proposed by Gedrin to be a new home for his species in 2376, were they would be isolated and relatively safe. ( ) Proposed Vaadwaur homeworld This M-class which orbited a type-G star was proposed by Seven of Nine to be the Vaadwaur's new homeworld in 2376. One of its continents on this planet had edible vegetation and an underground water supply. However this region of the planet was subjected to windstorms. Gedrin described it as "not exactly paradise", but Seven simply responded, "you will adapt". ( ) Proposed Vaadwaur homeworld.jpg|A display of the planet Vaadwaur continent scan.jpg|A scan of the planet Vorillium planet On stardate 50698, conducted an away mission to a planet where they found Vorillium. Harry Kim was separated from the group for a while, which was most likely when he was infected with Taresian DNA, most likely through a retrovirus. ( ) Proposed Talaxian homeworld In 2378, this M-class planet, 2 light-years from several space-faring species, was proposed by Voyager as a homeworld for a group of Talaxians. ( ) Unknown planet This planet, which had a moon, was located near a nebula. In the 24th century, this planet and its moon were passed by Voyager when it went into the neblua at warp. (Star Trek: Voyager, opening credits) Category:Unnamed planets